No Need For Memories
by Sesemi
Summary: Face gets in trouble when the Team goes to help a Vet outside Nevada, and is remembering his past. Please be nice, This isn't one of my better ones.


No Need For Memories  
A sequel to 'Survival of the Smartest'  
By Visage  
  
As you know we last left our Heroes on their way to Texas to find Haley's Grandparents. This is the second part. I'm not exactly sure how many stories will go between 'Survival', and when Haley finally gets down there, but it will be the next one I post. I have just had this idea for a while and I really wanna get it down.   
  
Disclaimer: If this is bad, or if some of the stuff isn't exactly right, please don't sue. I'm broke, and well... I'm broke!   
  
  
  
"Murdock," Hannibal said. "You and Haley go over to the right, try to distract them. BA and I'll go to the left. Face... You're gonna go straight through the front door."  
Face groaned. "Why me?" He complained.   
"Because I said so." Hannibal said.   
"You know, I really hate it when you're on the jazz."  
Hannibal grinned. "I just love it. Alright men! Lets go!" The three teams... or rather, two teams and Face, separated as Hannibal had told them.   
Murdock and Haley had two big men on their side. But of course, anyone can win when you have a semi-automatic as your best bud. Murdock fired above their heads, as Haley tried to trip the men with her foot. One way or another, both fell down, and there was a very large boom.  
Hannibal and BA had two as well, but twice as many guns. They were down crying like babies faster then it gets cold in Russia during December. Hannibal started laughing and lit a cigar. "Don't you just love it when a plan comes together, BA?"  
Face wasn't having it so good. He never liked being alone, especially when Hannibal put him there. On their way to bring Haley to Texas, they had stopped in a little café just outside Nevada. They had met up with a Veterinarian in there. A bunch of dogs had been stolen in the past couple days. She had recognized the team and asked if they would help. They had agreed, though Face did with a little protest. The man they were after was a Peter Duchin. Many people thought he was nuts and stayed away, but he had never gone mad lie this before. No one knew what he was using the dogs in the area for, and many didn't want to find out.   
Face quietly sneaked toward Peter's Lab, trying not to attract attention, just in case Peter was watching. As he made his way to the back, he tripped over boxes and other garbage that littered the corridor. "Man, this guy needs a housekeeper" He said as he walked on.   
Little to Face's knowledge, Peter was watching. His hands shaking uncontrollably as he crouched in a corner. A wicked smile came across his light features. "Maybe this is the one I've been looking for!" He thought as he watched a young man enter his lab. Peter reached for a glass bottle and a syringe with ideas of Pulitzer Prizes, and much Fame and Fortune running through his mind.   
Face turned his back towards Peter, not knowing the mad experimenter was right behind him. Peter had filled his syringe with 50 or 60cc's of the liquid inside the bottle. He really didn't pay attention to how much. As soon as Peter got the chance, he drove the syringe into Face's leg. The lieutenant screamed in pain. His vision swirled, and he fell to the ground. Face curled up and fought to keep awake. He saw Hannibal run to his side trying to see what was wrong. That was all he saw before everything around him fell black.  
  
  
"But Dad, you promised!" Six year old Templeton Peck whined.   
His father looked down at his young son, and sighed. "Templeton... don't start with me today." Templeton frowned, giving his best puppy dog eyes. His father sighed again. "Temp, We have to go. I want to play catch just as much as you do, and I would if I could, but Mommy and I have some business to take care of in the city." Templeton looked at the ground. "How about I promise when I come home, we'll do nothing but catch.   
Templeton seemed to brighten at that thought. "You promise?"  
"Of course I do, son." Templeton grinned at his father, and followed him into the bathroom, watching as his father put on shaving cream to shave. He got a mischievous grin and covered Templeton's face in some of the cream.   
"Templeton! Get down here and finish your breakfast!" His mother called up the stairs. "It's getting cold!" The two stopped their shaving cream 'snowball' fight, as Templeton looked at his feet before answering. "Yes, Mom." Templeton reluctantly walked down the stairs to eat his breakfast. His Mother was getting ready as well, putting in an earring as she almost ran across the kitchen. "Templeton, honey, there's some chocolate chip cookies in the cookie jar. Tell Jane about them, and you guys can have some after lunch, okay?"  
"Jane's coming to watch me?" Templeton asked, his eyes wide with excitement.   
His mother nodded. "But I'll send Mrs. Johnson over if you don't finish your breakfast." Templeton's eyes grew wide with horror. "Oh please no, Mom! She never lets me watch 'Bugs Bunny', and she smells funny!"  
"Oh, Templeton, she does not!"  
About a half an hour latter, Mr. and Mrs. Peck left, leaving Jane in charge of their son for the next few hours... Little did they know it would be for the last time.  
  
  
  
Hannibal sat a Face's bed side. BA had set up a spot in the back of his van for the Lieutenant. He was tossing and turning, talking in his sleep about playing catch, and some one not letting his watch a TV show. Hannibal was worried. Peter Duchin had told them about the drug he had injected Face with. It was some sort of memory drug, that made people (or animals) remember their past. He hadn't come up with a drug to reverse the effects.   
Haley Torlenz came up behind the Colonel, quietly, so she wouldn't disturb him. "Hannibal?" She asked.  
"Huh? Oh, it's you." Hannibal answered.  
"Some hello." Haley asked with a smile, trying to make a joke. Apparently it wasn't funny as Hannibal didn't answer. "It's my turn. Why don't you go to sleep or something for a while?"   
Hannibal didn't move. "I shouldn't of sent him in there alone."   
"Hannibal, it's not your fault!" Haley said. "How in the world were you supposed to know that he would try that stupid stuff out on Face?"  
Hannibal paused for a moment. "I'm not sure, but it just doesn't seem right."   
"Colonel, I'm ordering you to go to bed, right now." Haley said.   
"Oh really?" Hannibal finally smiled.  
"Of course," Haley answered. "I can do that you know. I'm a girl."  
Hannibal laughed as he stood. "Your right kid. I'll let you take over."  
Haley answered with a hint of playfulness, "Good night Colonel! Have Murdock tell the bed bugs to stay away!"  
  
  
Sister Mary Claire looked over at the boy sitting in the window. It was Christmas Eve, and the Sandy blonde haired kid with blue eyes was the only one not doing something, like decorating the tree, or helping Sister Martha bake Christmas cookies. Everyone had been making fun of him for the past couple of weeks, and so he stayed away. Sister Mary Claire walked over to the window. "Templeton?" she called softly. "Don't you want to help the other children?"  
A shook head was the only reply. Sister Mary Claire sighed and tried again. "How about we go outside, and Check to see if any mail came? You never know!"  
"No thank you." He answered softly.   
Sister Mary Claire sighed again. "All right. But if you want to talk, I'm here..." Templeton continued to stair out the window.   
Sister Mary Claire walked over to the kitchen, calling Sister Martha away from the cookies. "What is Mary?"  
"I'm worried about Templeton again. This is the third time this week. This teasing has to stop."  
"I know Mary, but what can we do about it? I wish we could help him some how."  
"I said STOP IT!" Templeton yelled. Sisters Mary Claire, and Martha jumped back as they heard the yelling. Then there was a crash on the floor. The two sisters ran into the next room to find Bobby Picket on the floor, with Templeton standing above him. Bobby jumped up and started attacking Templeton, and the two boys crashed to the floor. Mary Claire and Martha ran to break up the fight as the other children watched. Martha grabbed Bobby and hurried him down to the basement, while Mary Claire brought Templeton upstairs to the boys bedroom.   
"Templeton! What were you thinking?" Mary Claire scolded.  
"I- I'm sorry, Sister. It's just that, well, Bobby started on me again. And he wouldn't stop this time!"  
"Templeton, you can't solve all of your problems with violence. It only makes things worse. Oh, Templeton, I'm so sorry you have to deal with this." Mary Claire brought Templeton into her arms and embraced him for a long time. By now the eight year old was crying.   
"I'm real sorry, Sister! I- I didn't mean it!"  
"I know babe... Don't worry about it... Sister Martha will talk to Bobby, and all the other kids about teasing you." Mary Claire let Templeton go, and sat him down on the bed. "You now, I was made fun of when I was your age too."  
Templeton started to dry his eyes with his sleeve, when Mary Claire used her apron. "You did?" He asked quietly.  
"Yes, sir. The kids in my school always got on my case because I had long hair. Of course, Short was the style. Just because I was different, they thought it was bad. But after a while, I started to crack jokes about it, and they just decided that I wasn't fun to tease anymore."   
"Do you think it'll work with the other kids?" Templeton asked.  
"Of course. And you'll be the funniest kid around... I'll have to dig out my joke book for you."  
Templeton looked into Sister Mary Claire's deep chocolate brown eyes. "Thank you Sister."  
"Hey, no prob, Temp. Now... Why don't you go wash up for bed, and just sleep this off. Everything will be better in the morning. Besides... Tomorrow's Christmas! That faster you go to sleep, the faster Santa'll come and put the present's under the tree."  
Templeton smiled at Mary Claire. "Yes, ma'am!"   
  
  
Haley was stroking Face's hair, trying to calm him down. He had started crying hard. Haley only wished she knew why. After a while, he did seem to calm down. He even smiled a little. That made Haley feel better.  
BA walked up to The back of the van. "Haley," He said. "Your shifts over. Hannibal said that he ordered you ta go, since he was a guy... whatever that means."  
Haley smiled. Haley reluctantly stood from the van. "Well, I know when I'm not wanted. You just watch out for him, Kay?"  
"Don't worry, Haley, Face'll be fine."  
Haley smiled again and walked away. "I don't understand ya Face. You really need ta stop gettin' inta all this trouble."  
  
  
17 year old Lieutenant Templeton Peck walked around the base. It was pretty good, considering the conditions. Hey, it had a bar, and that was good enough.  
Templeton came to the "bar" and walked in. He could use a good drink. He sat down at an empty seat at the counter, and was about to order a scotch when a big Lieutenant walked over to him. "Hey," The Lieutenant said. "That's my chair."  
"I don't see your name on it." Templeton joked back with a grin.  
"Oh you will." The Lieutenant answered. "Get up now, or I'm see that you can't sit for at least a month.  
"Wow, I didn't think someone could do that... well, If you put it that way, I, uh, guess that you really want this chair, huh?" Templeton tried to stall, for what, he wasn't sure yet. He couldn't just leave. That would make him a coward. But then again, the Lieutenant did look capable of breaking most of his bones in one shot.   
"Yeah, I do buddy. Are you going to make a big deal outa this, or are you gonna move?"  
"How about neither?" Templeton answered. The Lieutenant's eyes almost looked red to Templeton, as he grew madder and madder. Then the Lieutenant struck, catching Templeton right in the gut. Templeton keeled over, hurting from the hit. Then he grabbed the Lieutenant by the ankles and dropped him on his back. Templeton stood up, proud of his handy work, when the Lieutenant decided to trip him, and the two were rolling on the ground. Templeton managed to wiggle free, and turned on the heel of his boots, right into Colonel John Smith. Smith didn't look to happy.  
"Uh... Howdy, Colonel. I was just on my way out..." Templeton said.  
"Of course you were." Smith said. "Right into my office."  
Templeton swallowed hard as he followed Smith out of the door. The walk to His office, which in any other circumstance was fairly short, seemed to take forever. Templeton was wondering what kind of punishment he was going to get this time. He hadn't gotten into a fight before. But the thing he was wondering about was why only he was getting in trouble.   
"What's your name Lieutenant?" Smith asked with a scowl.  
"Peck, sir."  
"Peck... I thought so. I've gotten a lot of reports about you lately. What's the problem, miss your mommy back home?"  
"No, sir... I- never mind."  
"You've opened it. what were you going to say?"  
"I don't have a mother. She died when I was six, with my Father."  
Smith seemed stunned. Maybe that was part of the problem.   
"Can I go now, Sir?"  
"I don't think so, Peck." Smith said a little less harshly then before. I want you to come back tomorrow. I need to talk to you."  
"About what, Sir? Can't you just do it now and get it over with?"  
"No. I need to talk to Morrison first. Come back tomorrow, Lieutenant. We'll discuss this then. Until then, I don't wanna hear one bad report about you, or else I have you shipped out to the front before you can blink."  
"Yes, sir" Templeton Saluted him, and walked out. Smith stood for a moment before going to the back where Morrison was. Smith knew that Peck would be perfect for the A-Team.  
  
  
BA sat with Face for what seemed like a short time before Murdock came to take over. "Uh, BA?" He started. "My turn."  
BA looked up from his feet, "You'd better watch out, fool. If you mess with his head, your gonna hear 'bout it."  
"Don't worry!" Murdock tried to joke. "I'm real good in these sorta situations."  
"Has Duchin figured out any sorta antidote yet?"  
Murdock looked to the ground, his somewhat good mood totally destroyed. "No.... But Hannibal and Haley have been 'fighting' over who was gonna take the first shot at him."   
"Well," BA said. "I'd better go back and Help them two knock some sense inta that sucka..." BA trailed off as he walked toward the others.  
Murdock looked over at Face, hoping he would be alright, when he released something. He and BA had just exchanged civil words. Murdock Grinned broadly. Oh, was he going to have something to gloat about!  
  
  
A blast had exploded behind the Team. Templeton had been dubbed Face by Hannibal, Colonel Smith, because of his ability to con just about anything from anybody. Hannibal was right, he was a very good member of the A-Team.  
Hannibal ordered for Face and Murdock to go and try to distract the Vietnamese on the left. He and BA were going through the front door. Face had learned very quickly, that the front door what his very favorite spot to go in.   
Face and Murdock crept along the muddy waters trying not to attract attention. Another blast exploded above their heads. "Hey, Murdock, whadda ya say to a nice drink after all this?"  
"Sounds good to me!" The pilot answered back. The two had become very good friends in the last couple months that Captain Murdock had been assigned to the A-Team. He had had the same kind of first meeting with Hannibal, and that made it all the better.  
Suddenly, a yell from Hannibal had caught their attention. They were caught. Face's eyes grew wide as he and Murdock tried to get away. Their were to many of them, and they were surrounded. Face spoke quietly so only Murdock could hear. "So much for that drink."  
  
Murdock was sitting in his cell alone. It had been at least a month since they had been captured. Face and Murdock hadn't seen Hannibal or BA in that whole time. The guards had taken Face away an hour ago. His only hope now was that he would be returned.  
Then the cell door opened and the soldiers threw Face in. He landed hard on the cold ground. His face had bruises all over, and Murdock didn't want to know where else. Blood cold be seen coming from his lip, and a large gash on the side of his forehead, just above his left eye. Murdock scrambled over to his buddy to check on how he was doing. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.  
"Hey, Faceyman..." Murdock tried to calm him down, holding him tight. "Your back... It's all right. Don't worry. I'm here Facey... I'm here."   
  
  
  
"Hey, don't worry, Facey... You'll be all right, Man!" Don't worry. Face was rambling on about that time they were all in 'Nam, and all four were POWs. Murdock was worried, as he held Face the same way he had those many years ago.   
"Murdock." Hannibal came from behind him. "What's wrong? Is Face all right?"  
"Murdock nodded. "Don't worry Colonel. He's fine."  
Well, come on. Duchin found that antidote we were looking for."  
Murdock looked up at his Colonel, his eyes wide with excitement. "Well, what are we waiting for! C'mon!"  
  
Two hours latter, Face was back to his normal, witty, charming, self. If that was a good thing or not, The Team was still deciding.  
"Hannibal, man." BA whispered to his Colonel. "I think I like him better when he's asleep. That way he don't talk none."  
"Oh, Come on, BA." Hannibal joked. "Where's your sense of Adventure?"  
"I don't know man, but I think I left if back in California." Hannibal laughed as he light his cigar.   
"Well, I think this is one we can call, happily ever after."  
"Yeah, man." BA answered back. "In your dreams."   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
